Uchiha Hikari
Character First Name Hikari Character Last Name Uchiha IMVU Username xXUchihaHikariXx Nickname (optional) Age 15 Date of Birth 08-13-185 Gender Male Height 5' 3" Weight 126 lbs Blood Type AB+ Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos Affiliation Nation of Water Relationship Status Single Personality Hikari Uchiha is usually a calm and content kind of person with a friendly side to boot. He can be shy at times around new people but first impression is everything. If he sees that the person is nice to other fellow ninja then he will be nice to them. But on the other hand if he sees that the person is cocky, arrogant, and mean, he will do his best to steer away from that person and try not to find trouble. If any of his friends are threatened, hurt, bullied, any of the sort...he will protect those people with his life. But with his closest friends and family, he will get angry to the point of killing. As he gets older, the true Uchiha blood begins to run through his veins...He becomes arrogent...unafriad...and takes any challenge given to him. This is the Uchiha Pride. Although he still has a part of himself...he still has a sensitive side he rarely shows to anyone but those closest to him. Hikari Uchiha is often kind and content, but when he has failed someone that he looks up to or family and friends, he would do anything to make it up. However, if anyone decides to hurt those precious to him, he will have the intention to kill. Nindo (optional) "I will get stronger...I will get faster...I will protect the ones I love...I will make my family proud!" Summoning Bloodline/Clan Uchiha Clan Short Bio: The Uchiha were famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possessed a proficiency in fire techniques, having created several and using them more skilfully than any other. Their signature technique was the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Clan members were not recognised as adults by the rest of the clan until they could successfully use this technique. Ninja Class Genin Element One Fire Element Two N/A Weapon of choice Strengths Ninjustu (Especially Fire Style) Speed Weaknesses Taijustu Medical Jutsu Weapons Inventory 'Databook:' ' Databook: Uchiha Hikari' Jutsu List Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu Fire Jutsu Fire Release: Fire Light Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Flame Vein Team Affiliation: Team Miyuki : Sensei: Takeda Miyuki Students consist of: *Inuzuka Kurama *Uchiha Hikari *Yuki Atsuko Allies Nation of Water Enemies Rival: Bully: Hageshi Uchiha Background Information On August 13th, 194 Hikari Uchiha was born into the family. His parents, Inferuno and Furea Uchiha, were experienced ninja of Konohagakure and a working family there to help reconstruct many of the buildings with the expansion of the village.. They usually make the living by producing metal structure as they were contracted out by different developers; they saw that using their fire style techniques could heavily assist in the bending of metal, producing buildings with unique shapes. He watches his parents use these technique every day at work as he usually had to tag along, the reasons for this? He was a pyromaniac thanks to this long obsession of flames. He always seemed to have some sort of attachment to the flames, finding the way they dances and glowed brightly more enchanting then the most beautiful of women. As he continued to grow, at age seven, he starts mimicking the movements of the hand signs of some of the most basic techniques that his parents used. Some of the others, he had a hard time keeping up since there were at times where there were too many, or they moved much too quickly for the child’s eyes to follow. Although, that love of fire has gotten him into trouble in many ways. Every night, he grabs a few wads of paper, his parent’s matches and lights them on fire just to watch the flame burn. It is his normal routine and helps calm him down since many of the children of the village teased him, often calling him names such as ‘Flame Brain’ and ‘Hot Head’. There were even times while practicing this calming method of his, that he would accidently light fires to random objects like park benches, light poles, and even trees. One of the most outstanding bullies of his youth was a boy named Hageshi Uchiha, who would tease and mock him every day about his odd obsession with the flames, even threatening to beat him up every so often for things that he saw as trivial. He eventually taught the boy a lesson that he’d never forget, to not mess with a pyromaniac… Gathering a good amount of paper together, Hikari also took with him a small book of matches and left to go play with all the boys and girls of the village. Being non-chalet, they would engage in a game where oddly enough, Hikari and Hageshi had to be team mates, and ran off to go hide from the other children. While Hageshi’s back was turned, Hikari lit the ball of paper quickly and threw it underneath the bully while he was hiding. Instantly the flames tangled with the fabric of his pants, and the bully was left to remove his pants and walk through the village half naked, crying about the pyromaniac boy. In the midst of Hikari's laughing at the bully, little did he also notice… That this flame actually sitting next to a pale of garbage, and the flames spread. Before he even knew what was happening, the building next to him was engulfed into a rage of inferno. He was unable to move, he stared at the fire in complete awe, which caused him to actually be caught, since he also was still holding the book of matches used to light the ball of paper. Ever since then he was marked as a nuisance, threat to all the individuals of the village, so the family was forced to move to another village. They skipped over a few village, but every time this little firecracker of a boy would always literally burn the bridges to them, and they would have to move yet again. Finally though, they came upon Kirigakure, their next destination. His parents spoke over with a few jounin about Hikari’s behavior, wanting to find some solution to the way he acted. They all figured that a way to release his inner fire to dim it to a candle light then a raging wildfire was to actually help him learn to control these fires, understand them, by learning the fire release which was predominant in his clan. His father decides to train his son in more fire-style ninjutsu to prepare him for what's to come for the life of a shinobi, starting with the Academy. Hikari was actually the age of eleven when his father began to give him some sort of training in the elemental nature of fire techniques, and at the same time, he was then introduced into the academy. What was to become of this little pyromaniac… Only time could tell. Time passed quickly as the little fire boy grows. The Uchiha blood begins to run through his veins as his personality changed. He was confident, independant, with a hint of cockiness as well. At 15 years of age, he was getting stronger, faster, smarter...becoming a fine ninja. In the middle of winter, he hears a knock on the door. He opens the door and sees...a young Uchiha...the kid claims to be related to us...Hikari looks back at his parents in complete surprise and shock from the news. This kid...Shiro Uchiha...is his little brother... Roleplaying Library Growing Up Log /old stuff/ Approved by: Takeda Inkroe Takeda Miyuki Category:Nation of Water Category:Team Miyuki Category:Genin Category:Uchiha